fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Better LA
A Better LA Background * A Non-Profit organization committed to transforming the city of Los Angeles PO Box 86013, Los Angeles, CA 90086 (213) 749-0405 * http://www.abetterla.com/ * Executive director Brian Center: bcenter@abetterla.com Vision In 2010, we are enjoying a wide range of improvements and growth in our community. Young people are graduating from school and moving into productive secondary and career opportunities at record levels. Gangs are significantly re-directed from negative to positive activities and are natural helpers within the community, helping the community to grow. Parents benefit from specialized programs designed to enable them to reinforce the language of hope with their children. Active beautification efforts in the community increase respect for people and property. All facets of the community work together for A BETTER LA. Mission A BETTER LA mobilizes the knowledge and skills of the community to inspire each person to dream, work and play without fear. History Imagine driving through LA on your way to work, and each day hearing on the radio that yet another kid was slain by gang violence the previous night, bringing the annual total to over 600 - again this year. Pete Carroll, head football coach for USC, had his fill of these statistics and called Lou Tice with, "I've got to do something about this. Can you help?" In April of 2003, Pete Carroll and Lou and Diane Tice gathered Los Angeles' community leaders together to envision a new level of peace and prosperity for the inner city. Thus was born "A BETTER LA". Since then, individuals from local law enforcement, educational institutions, corrections and parole, workforce centers, faith-based organizations, and gang intervention programs have been trained to facilitate "Next Level Thinking" courses from The Pacific Institute. All are collaborating to collectively benefit the entire inner-city community - as many as 1.5 million people. A BETTER LA is the language of hope, and the techniques for achievement provided by The Pacific Institute allowed Coach Carroll to declare, "I'm in!" during his initial community address. In November 2003, USC Football Coach Pete Carroll and Pacific Institute founder Lou Tice addressed attendees at the County's second annual Anti-Gang Violence Conference in Carson. They announced their plans to implement the A BETTER LA program, the first phase of which provides two 32-hour trainings: Imagine 21~Fast Track to Change™ and Pathways to Excellence®. The Imagine 21™ curriculum teaches skills that support individual and collective achievement of visions, goals and objectives. The purpose of the course is to assist participants with their approaches to problem-solving, increase their causative power, and improve their communication and empathic skills. The Pathways® curriculum enables youth, ages 12 to 18, to see themselves as integral, essential, contributing members of society. It addresses issues related to gangs, drugs, self-esteem, isolation, depression and suicide, lack of motivation, and perceived inability to prepare for the future. It should be noted that all curricula has been donated by The Pacific Institute for use within the project target area. Links Press * April 2008 L.A. Times article * USCRipsIt article: MAKING A BETTER LA * 2004 LA Times article * ESPN Feature: category:organizations